


Can't Believe My Eyes

by kitten_michael



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Liam Payne smut, One Direction Imagines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, het smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and the reader enter their home feeling frisky after date night, so they head to the bedroom for some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Believe My Eyes

Liam makes sure his arms are still securely wrapped around your waist as he closes the front door behind the two of you with his foot. You giggle as he presses kisses into the back of your neck, his fingers are sliding down to the hem of your short dress smoothing across the heated skin of your thighs. A moan slips from your mouth as one finger slides the thin fabric of your panties aside quickly finding your tight bundle of nerves, rubbing circles into it.

“M-maybe we should make it up the stairs first Li.” You moan, your breathing is uneven already just from a little heavy petting.

“Good point love.” And with that, he picks you up bridal style and carries you to your shared bedroom. Lightly tossing you onto the bed he begins to unbutton his shirt, throwing it to the ground when he's finished. Climbing onto the bed he crawls towards you, he takes a hold of your right ankle undoing the buckle on your high heel taking it off and repeating the action on the opposite foot. Starting at your ankle he begins placing kisses higher and higher up your leg until he's just out of reach of your heated core ending with a kiss to your lips.

“Liiiam.” You whine.

“Patience babe.” His hands grasp the hem of your dress trying to slide it up to your waist, you lift your hips to help the fabric move up over your hips resting at your waist. His hands slide up and down the smooth skin of your thighs rubbing his name and other patterns there. A small giggle leaves your mouth at the ticklish feeling. The giggle turns into a moan as his finger swipes over your clit again bringing the tingling between your thighs back to the forefront of your mind. Without warning his finger slips between your folds plunging deep, then curling up to find your g-spot.

“Oh fuck!” You scream grabbing his wrist in your hands. “Mmmmm fuck Li!”

He's relentless thrusting his finger in and out of you at a quick pace, soon adding a second one into the mix. Every so often he curves his fingers hitting your g-spot over and over causing you to writhe uncontrollably. Before you realize what's happened his fingers are no longer inside leaving you feeling empty. Giving you no time to complain you feel his plump lips on your heated flesh sucking one of your lower lips into his eager mouth. A shiver runs down your spine, your back arching to get closer to his hot mouth. He licks the length of your cunt swirling his tongue around your clit. His tongue goes lower licking your slit, burying his face between your thighs. He continues tongue fucking you, and rubbing your clit until your close to the edge and you're so close to cumming when he stops touching you completely. This time a whine escapes your lips not liking the teasing. His fingers begin trailing over your thighs and your hips until he reaches the fabric of your dress that's resting at your waist.

“I think it's about time this comes off.” He whispers next to your ear, his hands slide up your back to the zipper pulling it down so that the strapless dress falls forward off of your chest. He takes your breasts in his hands rubbing the calloused pad of his thumb across your nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. His lips find yours swiping his tongue along your bottom lip nibbling on it a little bit. You moan into his mouth opening up for his tongue to massage against your own. The feeling of his plump lips trail down your jaw, your throat, reaching your collar only to bite down. Meanwhile his hands return to your heated core stroking your sensitive lips before shoving two fingers inside of your pussy with no notice curling upward. Not taking the fingers out he begins making a quick come hither motion against your g-spot, your hips lurch forward forcefully, his name falls off of your lips in a scream. Before you know it your eyes are clenched tight, hands grasping at the sheets, and your thighs are gripping his arm as you have the most intense orgasm you've ever experienced. You swipe sweat off of your brow when you come too, your breathing is shallow. When you open your eyes Liam is looking at you in awe like he's seen a unicorn or something.

“Li what's wrong?” You ask quietly.

“Y-you… holy shit it was so hot.” He whispers.

“What?” You giggle out.

“You squirted, I made you squirt!” He says louder with a large goofy smile plastered across his face. Your speechless not knowing quite what to say. His fingers are skimming lightly along the sensitive skin of your thighs and your lower stomach sending shivers down your spine.

“I wanna try that some more, do you think you can handle that babe?” Your only response is a small nod and a moan from deep in your throat before his fingers begin to play again.


End file.
